Price to pay
by HappyUmbrellla
Summary: What if Alec had agreed to be the price asked by Magnus to be Isabelle's lawyer ?
1. Chapter 1 : The contract

Chapter 1 : The contract :

-Nothing prevents me from sneaking into this keeping loophole

Magnus was going to di phis lips in his orange cocktail when Alec answered :

-Name it.

The shadowhunter was ready for anything for his siter. He refused to see her deprived of her runes and exiled. She would not survive long in the earthly word, the demons would find her and kill her. The warlock in front of him cast a determined glance at him :

-You.

The young shadowhunter's blood froze in his veins. Why did he not offer money to Magnus instaed of sayind « Name it » ? Especially knowing the tense situation that existed between them. How did Isabelle call it ? … Yes, sexual tension :

In fact, i do you pro bono, said the warlock with a pervese smile.

Alec swallowed. The situation was already quite complicated and he added a layer. The young man knew that Bane would be capable of anything to prevent him from marrying Lydia… And then, he himself had been asking himself serious questions since he had seen the sadness and sorrow in Magnus's eyes. The day on which he had announced the news. And for a strange reason, it had wounded the warlock. But what else could he do ? His family needed this alliance… After all, his parents ere drafts… :

-I'm waiting for an answer Alexander.

The man closed his eyelids for a moment before deeply inspiring. If that was the price to save his sister… :

-Okais.

The warlock began to smile. He slapped his fingers and a contract appeared, accompanied by a pen inlaid with rhinestones :

-If you want to sign at the bottom of the document please.

The shadowhunter took the pen with a tremblind hand and didn't even bother to read the contract, anyway, he had no choice, no time and Magnus would probably refuse to negociate. Then, he signed. No sooner had he finished than the warlock removed the contract :

-I thought you would have the intelligence to read before signing…

-Would you have agreed to negociate the terms ?

-Maybe.

 _« Shit »_ , thought Alec. What had he signed ?

-Can i read it now and negociate it ?

-You'll be able to read it after the trial since i will collect the payment at that time. And now that you've signe dit, you cannot negociate it anymore.

The gimmer of perversity that had lit in the warlock's eyes made Alec shudder. What had he signed _exactly_ ?

* * *

© 2017 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


	2. Chapter 2 : Announcement

Chapter 2 : Announcement : 

Magnus had been brilliant at the trial. By calling Lydia to the bar, she had broken her direct connection with the Clave to express clearly her feelings on this matter. For a few moments, the warlock had won his trial, until the Inquisitor changed the rules. Magnus and Izzy chatted for a long time in the young woman's chamber before Alec entered the room, a huge smile on his face :

-Jace and Clary are back. They gave the cup to Lydia.

An immense joy invades Isabelle :

-You are free !

-You were right. They returned. You knew it.

The young woman took refuge in the arms of her brother :

-Actually, I did'nt know.

Magnus smiles at the shadowhunter, happy for her that everything ends well :

-Well, my job here is over.

The warlock took his suit jacket :

-Walk me ould you, we have some business to settle.

Izzy looked up at his brother as Bane left the room :

-What did he ask for payment ?

-Euh… I… Euh…

-Aleeeeec, insisted Isabelle.

-Me.

The young woman opened her eyes wide :

-Sorry ?

-He asked me to be the payment.

-You refused, I hope. Tell me you refused Alec.

The silence of brother brought him his answer :

-You signed a contract with him ?

-Yes.

-But what havec you done ?

-I di dit for you Izzy. To defend you.

-But was it necessary to give your life for mine ?

-I'll do anything to protect you and I know you know.

Isabelle rubbed her neck :

-Magnus may be willing to negotiate.

-I already asked. But now that I have signe dot, it's no longer negotiable.

-Did you read it before signing it ?

-I didn't have the time. Every second played against you. I didn't know if Jace and Clary were going to come back with the cup. I had to do whatever it took to save you.

The shadowhunter took refuge again in the arms of his brother and clung to him as if his life depended on it :

-Magnus will not hurt you… Even if you did. But… Promose me to careful.

-I'm a shadowhunter, Izzy, I know how to defend myself against a warlock.

-Maybe, but we're talking about Magnus. And you don't react as usual when it commes to him.

She was right. Even thought he did everything to hide it, Alec had feelings for Magnus. And he had hurt seeing the pain of the warlock when he had annouced his marriage to Lydia. But what worried him most was the fact that he was going to have to learn to deal with his feelings for Magnus whan he was married to Lydia. Isabelle went away from her brother :

-Go and join him before he counts the malus.

The elder of the Lightwood swallowed before leaving his sister behind him. The warlock was waiting for him in his own office. He contemplated the works Alec had exhibited in his library. The hunter closed the door behind him :

-Can I read what I signed his morning ?

Without a glance at him, Bane snapped his fingers to make the contract appear. Alec seize dit, unfolded it and began to read it. He nearly chocked with his saliva from the first lines

 _« Alexander Gideon Lightwood hired Magnus Bane to be the defender of Isabelle Lightwood during her trial for hight treason to the Clave. The employee asks to be paid for his services. The asking price is : Alexander Gideon Lightwood._

 _By this contrzct, the following points shall be respected by both parties :_

 _-Under in her power to defend Isabelle Lightwood at best._

 _-The marriage between Lydia Branwell and Alexander Gideon Lightwood is canceled._

 _-Alexander Gideon Lightwood leaves his apartements at the New-York Shadowhunters Institute to move into Magnus Bane's apartement. The elder Lightwood will remain a shadowhunter and will go to his worplace every day to return every night to the apartment of warlock Bane._

 _-Alexander Gideon Lightwood is committed to meeting and satisfying all of Magnus Bane's demands._

 _-Alexander Gideon Lightwood is committed to avoiding physical and/or sexual contact with other people outside of Magnus Bane. The same goes for the second party._

 _-Magnus Bane is committed to ensuring the safety and well-being of Alexander Gideon Lightwood. The latter undertakes to do the same._

 _Signatures of both parties. »_

The shadowhunter looked up at the warlock. It was a joke, he couldn't actually sign it ? HJe was totally shocked and his mind was already in strange delusions one in which he finished naked… Under Magnus. Alec shook his head and tried to regain his spirits :

-I have questions.

-I would have been surprised if I had not.

-My marriage with Lydia is canceled ?

-I have already sent the letters to the diffferent parties. With your signature of course. Everything is in order. This marriage will not take place.

-But…

-You have no choice. Everything is already settled.

Alec scowled. He was at the same time relieved not to have to spoil his life in this arranged wedding but he was anxious. How would her family react to this ? And Lydia ? And the Clave ? :

-When you say that I must answer and satisfy the least of your requests… What do I have to understand ?

-If I ask you to wear a necklace to which I can attach a leash, you will do it without protest.

-Pardon ?, cried the shadowhunter.

-Whatever I ask you, you will do it without any protest.

-Are you asking me to become your submissive ?

-In a way.

-I refuse !

Magnus snapped his fingers and the contract was left to flutter before the eyes of the shadowhunter :

-Shall I remind you that you have no choice ?

Alec grabbed the contract and tore it up :

-And now ?

-Now you realize that I am not stupid enough not to have made a copy of this contract.

The warlock snapped his fingers and the contract reappeared in his hands :

-I can make as many copies as I want. So go and have fun ripping ir as much as you want.

Alec sank back into his chair :

-By the Angel, inwaht have I embarked myself ?

-Don't be so depressed, I'll take good care of you.

 _« That's what worries me »,_ thought the shadowhunter.

-Tell me it's a joke Magnus. Tell me you don't want me to do that…

When Alec lifted his eyes, he shrugged. The warlock was now a few centimeters from him, his hands resting on the armrests, preventing any leak :

-I want us to comply with this contract point by point. And we'll start right away, I'll leave you three hours to collect your stuff. When the time had passed, I would come to get you to settle in with me, he murmured.

-His breath on his skin made the young man shudder with blue eyes :

-You will not marry Lydia, you will come to live with me and you will be totally mine to eternity Alec. You signe dit yourself…

Alec swallowed, he should have thought before accepting to be the price to pay for the work of Magnus :

-I know you have feelings for me Alexander. And you know I feel them too. So stop asking yourself questions and fully accept this contract that reflects only our common desires.

Had he thought about the consequences ? To the reaction of his friends ? From his family ? From the Clave ? Certainly not. The hunter frowned, clapped the contract on his chest while pushing him away and standing up from his seat :

-And what do you think the others will say ?

-I don't care about the others. They can think what they want as long as you respect the contract. And then… You can hide behind you iin case things get too pleasant to you.

He gave him a satisfied smile before disappearing in a beat of eyelashes, leaving Alec alone with himself. He remained for a long time petrified by the anguish on his chair before getting up feverishly to pull his bag from under his bed. He put it on his sheets and stared at him silently for a moment. The elder of the Lightwood family walked over to his wardrobe, took out some of the clothes he had and stuffed them into his bag. He also arranged the few personal belongings he possessed. Once he had finished, the shadowhunter began to fix the contract with a evil look, in the hope of making it disappear, but it didn't work. He sighed again before rolling the contract and stuffing it into the black pocket of his jeans. He grabbed his cell phone and summoned his family and friends to one of the Institute's meeting rooms. The young Lightwood trembled with anxiety as his heart drummed in his chest. What had he done ?

Alexander paced the meeting room waiting for the others to arrive. He was totally panicked. How would they react when they heard the news ? His mother was probably going to kill him… :

-Alec ? Your message seemed urgent.

The elder Lightwood stopped circling to turn to his parabataï. Even if they had argued, Jace had to be informed of the situation. The latter had arrived with Clary :

-I… We have to wait for everyone to talk about it.

The duo exchanged a glance before taking a seat. When Isabelle arrived, she embraced her brother very strongly before going to sit without a word. Then the door slammed on Maryse and, behind her, Robert :

-What did you do with Alec ? Why did you cancel your marriage ?

Alexander opened his mouth to reply and explain the purpose of the meeting but his mother continued on her launch :

-Our family needed this alliance ! You just humiliated us in the eyes of the Clave by making them believe in a great event and why this Alec ?

The shadowhunter took the contract our of his pocket and thrust it violently on the wood of the table :

-To save Isabelle's life since you have done nothing to help her !

Everyone glanced at the contract as Alec watched his colleagues work behind the bay windows. He was awfully embarrassed to have the contract read, but he had no choice. Then Maryse's voice echoed again :

-Do you realize what you did Alec ? You have just given your life and your body to this… Warlock…

Alec closed his eyelieds, yes, he realize it, but he had done it for Isabelle. And the result was there, Magnus had won his case. Briefly, of course, but he had won it. He therefore deserved his payment :

-Everyone calms down, Jace shouted as the agitation took hols in the meeting room.

There was silence :

-Alec ?

The named turned his head towards his parabatai :

-Did you explain what happened to Magnus ?

Alexander took a chair and sat on it :

-Izzy wanted him to be his lawyer. He agreed to do it in exchange for a prize… Me.

He swallowed as his mother shot him with his eyes :

-I didn't know if you were going to come back… With the cup or not. So… I did what I had to do to protect my sister. I accepted… Without having read…

Robert let his head swing forward sighing in despair :

-How many times did I tell you to read before signing…

-I didn't have the time ! He wasn't palying in our favor. Each lost second brought us closer to the trial and the sentence.

-And look where we are ! This warlock will be able to do what he wants now that you have signed a contract that offers him your body, Maryse yelled. Was it really worth it ?

Alec's blood had only one tirn. He glared at his mother before spitting :

-Isabelle is my sister. Unlike you, I do what is necessary to protect my family.

Maryse caught her words with difficulty. She would reply but this time, Alec didn't give her time :

-If you will excuse me, I have about an hour to finish preparing my business before Magnus comes to fetch me.

The elder Lightwood turned aroung and walked to her room. He regretted not having read the contract before signing it but what was done was done. His sister was free and that was all that mattered. And then, it could be worse, he could be tied to a furious fool… In any case, he would pay the warlock and if he had to do… His things for him, with him. He would. He had only one word and he would hold it.

Magnus Bane appeared in his room as the shadowhunter finished taking his things in the bathroom :

-Don't you have anything else ?, the warlock worried.

-I don't have as much money as you.

Asmodee's son grimaced :

-We'll have to fix it.

Alec didn't pull up but closed his bag. The warlock snapped his fingers and opened a portal :

-After you.

The elder Lightwood loaded his bag over his shoulder and looked once more at his room :

-You'll come back to Alexander.

His name rolled so well on the warlock's tongue that a long shudder traveled the back of the shadowhunter. They crosses the gate to Magnus's apartment. They were greeted by a meow :

-But I don't forget you my cabbage, said Magnus catching his cat and hugging him.

He scratched his head before looking at his guest :

-You had never met him before. I present you Chairman Meow.

Alec watched the animal and the animal did the same :

-Approach your hand, gently.

Magnus's tone was soft and low, as if not to frighten either the cat or Alec. The latter obeyed and the animal snorted his hand before rubbing against it, purring :

-He likes you.

-You think ?

-Yes.

The hunter caught himself scratching the head of the animal and appreciating it :

-What are we doing now Magnus ?

The warlock placed Chairman Meow on the ground and the latter walked away to put himself in a ball on a silk cushion :

-I need to aw a customer. So I'll let you settle your things in the apartment. Then we go to dinner.

-Can you show me my room… Please ?

The warlock motioned for him to follow him and he led him into his room :

-But… It's your room…

- _Our_ room Alexander.

The young Lightwood blushed violently. He was going to sleep with Magnus ? Every night ? In this large four-posted bed ? He swallowed :

-Be wise in my absence.

The warlock slipped a spark og magic along Alec's spine and the latter shuddered as he bent slightly. Things started off well…

* * *

© 2017 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


	3. Chapter 3 : May the Angel protect him

Chapter 3 : May the Angel protect him :

When Magnus left, Alec found himself alone with the cat in the wizard's apartment. Alexander sighed deeply before looking at his new environment. He had already come to Magnus, but he had never actually taken the time to observe. The room was dark, purple and black. There was a wardrobe containing long and short pajamas. The four poster bed was old, dark wood and the sheets were of silk… No less. The bedside tables seemed to be the same time as the bed, as were the lamps on it. And the windows overlooked a small park that looked peaceful. He put his bag on the floor and decided to explore the place, something he had never done before. To the left of the door to enter the room was another one. Alec put his fingers on the handle before pushing the door. His breath snapped into his throat as he opened his eyes wide. He had to dream, he saw only this as an explanation. In front of him stood the dressing room of Magnus Bane. Tha walls were hidden by large cupboards without door letting see the incredible amount of clothes of the warlock. He sank into the corridor that formed the dressing room. He had seen a door at the opposite side of the room. The wardrobes of the dressing room were crumbling under the clothes. Shirts, T-shirts, polo shirts, tank tops, suits, jeans… In all possible fabrics, in all possible colors. And shoes… Hundreds maybe. SHould he mention the jewerly corner of the warlock ? The latter grouped his necklaces, his bracelets and his rings, all placed so as to see the whole of the jewel. No doubt to better choose which ones went best with his ourfit of the day. Arriving at the door, something attracted his attention to his right. A mahogany dressing table. Alec swallowed before opening a first drawer and he nearly choked with his saliva, why so much eye shadow ? The other drawers contained foundations, eyes-liners, glitter, nail polish, gloss and Lipsticks ? What was the warlock doing with lipstick ? The shadowhunter drew back and shook his head from left to right to regain his spirits. He didn't want to know. Elder Lightwood opened the door opposite to the « Hell's entrance », according to him, and quickly close dit behind him. When he opened his eyes, he was blown away by what he saw once more. By the Angel, what a bathroom ! The shower was Italian and able to accommodate 4 people. The corner bathtub by doing as much to see more and had lots of options to ensure maximum relaxation. The two sinks in front of a three-by-three-meter glass were made of beige marble, just like the entire room. Next to it was a small chest of drawers on which lay soap and a tooth-brush rack. When he opened one of the two drawers, he noticed that the chest of drawers contained towels. Large and small, all white. Then the hunter's eyes slid to the left. There was another door. She led him back into the living room, with to his left a small corridor leading to the room. To the right was a last door, Alec pushed it and fell on a large kitchen. The worktops formed an angle along the wall at the bottom and half the wall on the right. To the left on the back wall was a large fridge. And in the center of the room, an island with high stools. Of course, Magnus had the latest state-of-the-art equipment in terms of induction hob, coffee maker, toaster, microwave, oven, dishwasher. Once, however, seemed ancient; the teapot. It was a bit of a task in this modern setting but it had to be precious for Magnus to keep. The Lightwood returned to the living room and detailed it, it oscillated between the Victorian era of tapestries and some furniture, including libraries, and modern especially with the wall table to the left of the door, lamps and sofas. Magnus had to use magic to change the size of his apartment. The hideout in which they had met had been much greater than the present apartment. The double door in front of the balcony window led to Magnus's special magic room, where they had invoked the demon of memory. And at the moment it was locked. Chairman Meow was rolled into a ball on one of the sofa's cushions. He barely raised his ears when he heard Alec sigh. The young man dropped down, sighing on the sofa in the drawing-room. He was divinely mellow. He closed his eyes with happiness. Why did not he have that at the Institute ? Comfort would help them increase their combat effectiveness. He turned his head towards the coffee table in front of the giant screen on the wall. What was that? Why did Magnus have a screen like the Institute ? The shadow hunter got up and tried to pass his stele on to activate it but nothing happened :

-What is this thing ?

Chaiman Meow had pity on his guest, he jumped on the coffee table and mewed to attract Alec's attention. He looked at the animal patting the remote with the tip of his paw. This cat was far too intelligent to the taste of the shadowhunter who frowned with suspicion before approaching very slowly the black case. He watched the buttons before pressing "On". He jumped as the screen came on. A woman was talking about a new nail polish that was actually saying miracles. The Lightwood pressed on other buttons and ended up falling on a chain reserved for the worlds of shadows. It was a bit like human information but specific to their world. Even though he was not at the Institute, he could work well from the wizard's apartment. He would have liked to train but he did not have a training bag here and he could not return to the Institute since he did not have the keys to close the door of the apartment behind him.

His telephone rang :

-Izzy ?

-Are you at Magnus's place ?

-Yes. He came to fetch me.

-Everything's fine ?

-He left me alone for the time I set up.

-He gave you a room ?

Alec blushed :

-Euh… More or less.

-But still…

-I'm going to sleep in his room.

There was a silence :

-And he's going to sleep with you…

-I suppose.

-It's incredible what he can do for what he wants.

-I'm not an object, Izzy.

-I know, it's a mere expression. Relax.

-How do you want me to relax ? I'm stuck at Magnus until he comes back and I don't know when i twill be. I don't have the keys so I cannot even go out and make sure the perimeter is safe… I…

-Alec !

The eldest of the Lightwood family was silent :

-Breath. Magnus will probably give you a set of keys when he returns. You don't need to check if the perimeter is safe, Magnus had to take all the precautions of the world to conceal his apartment and protect it with magic protection. You're in the safest place in the world I think… Efter Idris.

Alec sighed :

-You're probably right.

He guessed his siter's smile behind her phone :

-I would like to thank you. Once again. Without you, I would probably be exiled and deprived of my runes at the present time.

-It was Jace and Clary who saved you, not me.

And the young man thought his words. He had had the impression that he had served no purpose at all in this affair except to condemn himself and his family :

-I forbid you to think that Alec ! Magnus won my case and without this story with the cup, I would owe him my life. You are the only one who has done something to help me and for that I would be eternally grateful to you. Magnus too but, my brother first.

The young man smiled :

-Thank you Izzy.

His sister perhaps didn't know, but she had just warmed her heart and swept away his sombre thoughts :

-How do the other take the news ?

-Jace passes his nerves on a training bag. Clary feels guilty. Lydia understands and seems… Happy with the situation. Sha said she was happy for you, that you were finally going to be happy.

Alec closed his eyes, Lydia was really a pearl, she had been ready to join her life to take the lead of the Institute at his side and to help him to restore his family's coat of arms. And today, she let him leave without history, perfectly understanding th situation :

-Mom is still cursing Magnus and you for being « so stupid ». And dad doesn't really know how to react. He is glad that I am safe, that you have striven for me, but he doesn't really know what to think about Magnus's intentions. They both think he's going to use you as a sex toy to take revenge on them until he has enough and then either he'll kill you or he'll release you. But…

There was a friction and then Maryse's voice echoed in the ears of the eldest son :

-Alexander ?

-Mom ?

-The idea that you become a sexual slave doesn't enchant me at all but if it is that this warlock expects from you ... Be the best lover that he has ever had. Do whatever he wants to let you live.

The blood of the shadowhunter froze in terror. He had to dream. Did his mother really ask him to spread his legs for Magnus Bane ? :

-By the Angel I hate Bane, spat Maryse.

-Mom ? Are you asking me to become a… One… Well… You know what I mean ?

-I'm asking you to do whatever is necessary to keep you alive… Your father and I don't want to lose you…

Wo, it was the first time that his mother showed such strong feelings for him and that she expressed them :

-I… Euh…

New friction noise :

-Don't listen to what she says ! Magnus isn't like that. He will not do anything to you without your consent.

And Izzy hung up. Probably to yell at their mother not to say that kind of stuff. But she wasn't wrong. The contract he signed made him become the "whore" of the high warlock of Brooklyn. Yet he had read that Magnus was committed to making his happiness so it was not really becoming his whore ... So ? The young man leaned back on the sofa and took his head in both hands. He grabbed a cushion and threw it away into the room with force. It was his way of calming his nerves. Unfortunately for him, the cushion struck a pot of flowers that crashed to the ground, bursting into pieces, spreading water and flowers on the floor. Alec jumped up and bit his lower lip as he watched the disaster. He rushed to the bathroom, picked up a towel and went immediately to sponge the puddle. He glanced at the pieces of what was a pot. Magnus was about to kill him. This pottery looked old and precious ... The shadowhunter began to collect the fragments to try to re-glue them… Or to throw them :

-Aïe !

Alec had just cut himself off. He carefully removed the culprit from his finger and wound his wound to his mouth to suck blood. Thin fingers wrapped around his wrist and forced him to stop sucking his finger :

-And if you swallow small pieces of glass ?

Alec looked up at Magnus :

-I leave you about thirty minutes and when I come back, you've already broken something ?

-I… I'm sorry.

The warlock smiled :

-Don't worry Alexander.

He snapped his fingers and the vase rebuilt before climbing back to his place on the table. Water poured in by itself and then flowers came out as all traces of the incident disappeared. Elder Lightwood blinked eyelids several times as he watched the sorcerer's magic take effect. But he quickly turned his attention to Magnus when the latter put a soft kiss on the wound of his guest. Blue sparks left the wizard's lips to close the flesh of the black. The latter flushed furiously at this sign of affection :

-And now you have nothing.

-… Thank you.

-You're welcome.

Magnus released his wrist and turned his heels :

-That customer was particulary annoying, he said pulling off his jacket. I'm glad I finished this transaction.

The warlock opened the door until then closed in the living room using his magic. Alec stood up and watched the new play. It was quite large and the walls were hidden by shelves full of plants, stones, books and other strange things. There was a cauldron or something approaching in the left corner of the room. Magnus opened a box and poured the contents of a leather purse inside. Alec easily recognized the sound of coins :

-You don't have a bank account ?

The warlock allowed himself to laugh :

-Ho dear, of course, I have accounts in banks. Full for most. But I'm from the old days, I like to have a hiding place of wealth at my fingertips.

He removed the empty purse and placed the box on the shelf. The latter disappeared slowly thanks to a spell :

-But I intend to devote some of my money to offer you a new wardrobe. You need it.

Alec arched an eyebrow :

-Pardon ?

-Don't worry. I'll accompany you for this mission.

-Are you going to buy me a dresser ?

Magnus laughed :

-Dresser ? Let's be serious. I'll offer you your own dressing room.

The shadowhunter opened his eyes wide :

-And where are you going to pu it ? You have no free rooms from what I have seen.

-I'm a warlock, do you remember ? I can model this place as I see fit.

Yes, it's true and to support his sayings, he illuminated his hands in blue and the walls began to move :

-Here.

Magnus led them to his dressing room, the latter had been enlarged. On the left wall had been made a sinking which plunged several meters to form a square lot before resuming its normal suite until the door of the room. The new square had its own empty cupboards :

-Woha.

-As you can see, we have plenty to do.

Alec decided to push his luck, since the warlock seemed in a good mood :

-You think you could make me a training room ?

Magnus fixed the ceiling a second, reflecting :

-Why not.

The warlock returns to the living room and creates a ball of blue magic in the hollow of his palm. In no time, a space was created between the wall of the TV and that of the kitchen. A small corridor formed and a new door appeared as well as a new bay window :

-Be my guess.

Alec advanced very slowly into the new corridor before putting his hand on the handle and opening the door. He fell on a room of about thirty square meters with 3 bay windows that let in a lot of lights. He had a great view of Brooklyn. And the warlock had also created a training bag and various weight machines :

-I can't wait to see you at work Alexander, the warlock whispered in his ear.

Alec shuddered, he was much too sensitive to Magnus's presence and contact. May the Angel protect him.

* * *

© 2017 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


	4. Chapter 4 : Property of Magnus Bane

I hope this chapter will please you.

Enjoy.

 _HappyUmbrellla_

* * *

Chapter 4 : Property of Magnus Bane :

Alec had taken a shower, much longer than that he could have taken at the Institute, and had donned his pajamas. And he was now sitting on Magnus's couch, his knees glued together, his hands crosses nervously playing with his fingers. The cat felt his stress and he fanned the air with annoyance with his tail :

-I'd like to see you in my shoes, grinned the shadowhunter.

The animal replied by a meow before burying his head between his paws. The elder Lightwood took a deep breath :

-You are a shadowhunter Alec, you know how to defend yourself against a warlock.

Warlock wha was currently in the shower. Water dripping on his curves, rolling on the muscles of his back, on his abdominals, on his… No. Alec shook his head, what was he thinking ? He hardly realized that he was in love with Magnus so having such thoughts was too early. He swallowed as he heard the bathroom's door open. Magnus was wearing gray pants and a black T-shirt with a blue sequined inscription on it « We're not going to sleep tonight ». Alec blushed and stared at the TV screen. He didn't know what a zap was but he was suddently very interested. Seeing people missed their waterfalls or animals being cute were significantly more interesting than the warlock who had just passed in front of him :

-Do you want to eat something special Alexander ?

-Uh… What do you propose ?

The warlock shrugged his shoulders and entered his kitchen. Alec heard the fridge door open :

-Sweet or salty ?

It was the first time they had asked this question at their dinner. He got up from the couch and joined the warlock in the kitchen. He froze. Magnus was leaning in the fridge and Alec had a stunning view of his buttlocks. He swallowed before coming closer, restraining himself from slamming his palm against the surface of flesh, which looked bouncy, before his eyes. The warlock turned his head towards him without changing his position :

-So ?

The shadowhunter watched the inside of the fridge and prayed to the Angel that Magnus couldn't see anything. There was so much food in there, but his eyes lit up with a large pasta dish with salmon. Magnus smiled and grabbed the dish :

-I see that you have good taste.

The warlock slapped his fingers and the dish was warmed. Magnus pulled out two plates and two sets of cutlery before placing the whole on the table while Alec put the food plate on it :

-Please, please.

The shadowhunter opted for the preservation of his dignity and used a « normal » portion just as Magnus did :

-So ? What do you think ?

-It's so good.

The compliment made the warlock smile :

-You cooked that ?

-Yes.

The elder Lightwood opened his eyes wide in surprise :

-Woha.

He devoured his plates with an appetite. He loved the salmon pasta and Magnus's had a little something extra that made them even better. His plate empty, Alec stared at the dish still half filled. A fine amused smile appeared on Bane's lips :

-If you want to eat more, you can.

-I should not…

-Your mother isn't here to quarrel with you. Eat your hunger Alexander.

The young man hesitated half a second before seizing the plate and finishing it :

-That's better, said the warlock.

The latter crossed his fingers under his chin and watched as the shadowhunter ate. He didn't realize it, but he was adorable to get from everywhere. Alec let his head swing back with a sigh of happiness. He was completely satisfied. He was certain not to eat until tomorrow at noon so he had just gorged himself on his favorite dish :

-You've got everywhere, said Magnus wiping the young man's mouth and chin.

The latter brought his head forward and blushed, feeling the warmth of Magnus's hand not far from his face :

-I can… Do it… All by myslef, he slammed before pulling back to take his towel and wash himself.

The warlock rested his ans snapped his fngers. The dishes went into the dishwasher and the latter set out alone :

-What are your cinematic tastes ?

-What ?

Magnus opened his eyes and mouth wide :

-You never saw a single movie !

-No. What is it ?

-Oh my god, cried Magnus.

He stood up from his chair and grabbed Alec's wrist. He dragged him to the living room and pushed him onto the couch :

-We'll have to fix it.

-I don't understand…

He stood yp from turned on his TV and tapped on the remote to open a large list of… Tips. Alec didn't dare to move with the host who was chaining the « No, no, not enough this, not enough that. » What was happening ? Then magnus finally exclaimed :

-I konw !

That made Alec jump. The warlock picked a trick on his screen and came to sit next to the shadowhunter :

-What's going on Magnus ?

-You're going to watch your first movie. And I think it'll please you.

The shadowhunter was far from being serene, but he thought that he was with Magnus and that they shared strong feelings for each other, so there was no danger. Then he relaxed and concentrated on the images that began to scroll.

-So ? What did you think ?

-It was good.

And Alec was sincere. This film had been really good. There had been action, explosions, unlikely cascades… Yes, the shadowhunter liked it. For a long time he had not relaxed as much. The warlock stretched and Alec looked away, blushing as Magnus's T-shirt rose slightly, revealing the dull skin the other man. He wanted to put his fingers on it to confirm that it was as soft as it looked. But he couldn't :

-Are we going to sleep ?

Unfortunately, the moment Alec dreaded so much. He followed the warlock to the room and stop moving in front of the double deb with canopies :

-Right or left ?

The shadowhunter blinked several times. He didn't understand what Magnus was asking him :

-Sorry ?

-I ask you which side you want to sleep on.

-Left.

The warlock climbed onto the bed and sat down, his back against the headboard. He snapped his fingers to reveal a grimoire and began to read it, completely forgetting the presence of the young man in front of him. Alec approached, almost timidly, from the bed. He touched the sheets with his fingertips before sliding his legs underneath. He stood with his back straight for a moment while staring for a moment while staring at the curtains of the bed. Did Magnus lock them when he was asleep ? Besides, his eyes slipped too quickly according to him towards he warlock. He was more beautiful with this little air concentrated on the face. His eyes slightly folded perfectly accompany his serious air :

-What is it Alexander ?

The latter looked away, blushing :

-Nothing. Nothing at all.

-Do you want something before you sleep ?

Alec turned his attention to the warlock, the red on his cheeks accentuated :

-Like… Like what ?

Magnus finally abandoned the reading of his grimoire to look at him :

-So ?, he whispered approaching the Nephilim very gently.

The latter didn't move. Yet, he should have. Magnus was getting too close to him. The eyes of the shadowhunter turned back and forth between Magnus's eyes, turned cat, and hi slips. He loved Magnus's true eyes, they thought them magnificent. He wasn't going to kiss him ? In any case, that's what it looked like. Magnus's lips almost touch Alec's lips. Several times. Each time the warlock made the shadowhunter believe that he would finally kiss him, but he didn't. Unconsciously, Alec then moved forward in the hope of capturing the tempting lips but Magnus pulled back enough to put an end to the game. A satisfied smile appeared on his face :

-That's interesting, he murmured.

Alec blushed, realizing what he had done. He turned his back abruptly to the warlock and rolled himslef into a ball in the sheets :

-Good night Magnus, he declared calmly.

-Good night Alexander.

And with a finger snapping, the light goes off. The shadowhunter swallowed. He was terrified at the thought of coming into contact with the body of the warlock lying at the other end of the bed. In other words, he didn't sleep very much that night.

Alec awoke as soon as the rays of the sun filtered through the shutters of the room. He hadn't slept much this night, too distressed by the presence so close to Magnus. Even though the warlock had slept deeply… And he was still sleeping now. The shadowhunter stood on one elbow to observe his neighbor. Magnus was no longer wearing makeup… When had he removed it ? When he had gone to bed he was still wearing it. Whatever, Magnus was handsome without makeup and glitter. At that moment, he was even more so, his facial features were relaxed, calm, appeased… His hair, slightly in battle and his mouth half open. Alec realized that the warlock trusted him, otherwise he wouldn't be as vulnerable in the presence of a shadowhunter. Alec's eyes fell on the warlock's lips again and he wondered what effect it would do to kiss them… He was asleep, he wouldn't know about it… Just once… Lightwood's son swallowed as he gently approached the warlock. He was a few centimeters from his goal, breathing cut by anticipation… :

-Miaou !

The shadowhunter leapt out of bed on hearing Chairman Meow's plaintive meow as Magnus opened his eyes. Yhe warlock straightened up and watched with amusement an Alec with his butt on the ground, outside the bed, and with a frightened air :

-Would you be afraid of my cat ?

-I didn't hear him coming !

Chairman jumped on the bed and rubbed his master cheerfully, purring and miaulating. Magnus returned his affection by caressing him :

-You're hungry.

The cat raised his ears on his head to the word « hunger » agreement. Magnus snapped his fingers :

-Go. Your bowl is full.

The animal licked the warlock's hand before leaving the room :

-Make yourself at home, Alexander, Magnus said rolling around in the blankets with the firm intention of falling asleep again. Alec got back on his feet, took clean clothes and headed for the bathroom :

-I'll take a shower.

-Will you join me ?

The fingers of the shadwhunter clenched on the door handle as he blushed :

-I… Uh… No ?

-Okay.

What ? That was all ? A simple « no » had sufficed ? And Magnus didn't brandish the contract under his nose, Alec locked himself in the bathroom and threw himself under the water's jet. He didn't know what to think… What did Magnus want to do with this contract ? He knew that the warlock wouldn't use it to harm him but… Perhaps to force him to assume his feelings… Or was it just a pressure for Magnus against his parents ? What if Magnus really had no feeling for him ? Alec shook his head. Magnus wouldn't have felt so hurt at the announcement of his marriage with Lydia, if he hadn't feelings fir him. The warlock just took care of him without filtering his desires, yes, there. It was undoubtely Magnus's plan, to force Alec to be himself and to live happily.

Alec put on his fighting uniform before leaving the bathroom. He put his pajamas on the bad, next to a sleeping Magnus. The shadowhunter blushed when he thought about what he had nearly done a little earlier. He left the room with as little noise as possible, crossed the living room and reached the front door. He could leave the apartement without fear, Magnus was in it :

-Don't you forget anything Alexander ?

-Uh…

Alec turned to face Magnus, who was well awake and detailed him from head to foot with… Envy ? Then he presented him a set of keys :

-How do you plan to enter tonight if you don't have the keys ?

-I… I thought you would open the door for me…

-If I'm here, yes. But if I don't, I'd rather you don't wait outside.

Alec picked up the keys and found himself dragging his fingers a little more than necessary against Magnus's skin, making them both shiver :

-Uh… See you tonight ?

-Do you want me to open a portal for you ?

-You could ?

-Alexander, Magnus sighed.

He slammed his fingers and a door opened :

-You will be right in front of the Institute.

-Thank you Magnus… See you tonight.

-Yes Alexander.

It was strange to say that, but also… So nice. The shadowhunter looked at the keys in his hands and he couldn't help smiling. Izzy had been right, Magnus had given him keys. When Alec arrived in the hall of the Institute, everyone looked at him. He immediatly felt incomfortable :

-Alec

His sister rushed to him and hugged her strongly :

-Everything went well ?

-Yes.

Isabelle was going to ask something else when Lydia called the duo :

-Hello Alec. I wanted to tall you that the Clave has received the missive of cancellation of our marriage.

-I'm sorry.

-Hey. You deserve to be happy Alec. Don't worry about anuthing else, she said with a smile.

And it was a sincere smile that did good to the young man. What followed didn't do him any good at all :

-Alexander ! In my office !

The tone used by his mother clearly showed no good. The brother and sister exchanged a worried look. Even though the Lightwood no longer occupied the office of the head of the Institute, Maryse still had her own office. Robert was already there :

-Sit down.

They obeyed. The silence that followed was embarassing for Alec, very embarassing, and was broken by Robert :

-We are waiting for yout report.

-Which report ?

-What happened with Magnus Bane yesterday ?

The young man arched an eyebrow :

-Uh… We watched a movie…

-And ?

-And nothing. We slept.

The Lightwood parents exchanged a glance before turning their attention to their son :

-Nothing else ?

-No.

Robert's face closed more as he thought, before saying :

-What does this cursed warlock want… He now has a way of pressure now…

Alec stood up abruptly. He was tired of the comments of his parents. Magnus was a good man, and he was going to prove it to his parents :

-That's enought ! You may not like Magnus but he deserves respect. He isn't like you think he is, so shut up !

The elder Lightwood left her mother's office by slamming the door. He was furious. Magnus was maybe a warlock but he deserved respect. Moreover, he had helped more against Valentin than the Clave itself, so he deserved it doubly :

-Alec !

The young man turned to face Raj :

-I wanted to give you this situation report.

The indian handed him a tablet which the young Lightwood took :

-Thank you.

-And I wanted to tell you that I'm happy for Isabelle, he added putting a hand on Alec's shoulder.

The young man smiled. Raj wasn't always pleasant with him but for once, there was sincerity in these words. The latter quickly removed his hand from the other man's shoulder, whistling with pain :

-What is it ?, said the elder Lightwood.

The palm of the other shadowhunter was red as if it had been burned. Raj looked up at Alec and they almost got out of their orbit :

-What is that ?, he asked his colleague.

-What ?

-The thing you have around your neck !

Alec put his fingers to his neck and felt somehing leather. What ? He turned to the first reflective surface he found and ran out of his saliva. A crew neck of leather decorated his throat and the words « Property of Magnus Bane » were engraved on it in letters of gold. What was thaht ? He clapped his hands around his neck and ran to his room. He grabbed his cell phone and called the warlock :

-Pick up ! Pick up !

But he fell on the voice mail. He grimaced before looking at himself in the mirror of his room. The necklace was gone. What the hell was that ? The shadowhunter discreetly left his room and joined the operation center. Magnus was there with Hodge, Clary and Jace. Alec was angry so he crossed the room wth great strides to join the object of his murderous mood :

-Alec ?, asked Lydia taking his step.

The warlock got up from his chair and when he turned around, he found himslef dacing the elder Lightwoog, whom the anger made terribly sexy according to him :

-What did you do ?

-I just helped Jace and Clary locate the warlock who probably prepared the potion for Jocelyne.

-Ho… Good. But that's not waht I was talking about !

-What was the matter with my dear Alexander ?

-When Raj touched me a while ago, I found myself with a necklace indicationg that I was YOUR property !

The warlock smiled :

-It's normal. I want to remind everyone to who you belong if I'm not there to do it myself. If you don't want to see the necklace around your pretty neck, make sure no one touches you.

Magnus winked as the elder Lightwood remained completely paralyzed by the shock. Then the warlockturned to Jace and Clary :

-Are we going ? And no Alec, you do not come. Thank you.

The two shadowhunters followed him as he opened a portail to Ragnor Fell's hiding place. Hodge tapped Alec's shoulder :

-It's very brave what you did fir Isabelle. Does he treat you well ?

-Yes. But I have a hard tim understanding whe he did this… The necklace I mean.

-He was clear Alec… You beling to him. And he wants everybody to know that if anyone approaches you.

The mentor of the boy went away. Lydia did the same, not without having a small, half-amused, half-comforting, smile to the young man who had almost become her husband.

* * *

Small chapter's end note : Chapter 5 will arrive in December. Don't throw anything at me, thank you, otherwise you will not habe other contents to read. ^^

* * *

© 2017 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


	5. Chapter 5 : Comfort

Chapter 5 : Comfort :

Alec peeled as many files as he could as he impatiently waited at the Institute for Magnus, his parabataï and Clay to return from their mission to Ragnor Fell. The two shadowhunters arrived an hour later in the main hall and Alec immediately stood up to join them :

-What happened ?

Izzy rushed to them :

-Are you fine ?

-Yes. We were attacked. Ragnor Fell is dead…

Alec's blood froze in his veins :

-Where is Magnus ?

-He stayed there. He's alright, Clay reassured him. He said he would take everything home to study Ragnor's stuff and see if he can find anything to help us wake up my mother.

-Better not to disturb him for the moment, said Jace.

The elder Lightwood nodded. He didn't like the idea of knowing Magnus alone there, with his soul bruised by the loss of a friend, but he probably needed some space to vent his anger and sorrow :

-Come with me, said Jace.

The trio followed the blond into one of the armories :

-There is something wrong. We were attacked at Ragnor Fell's place. Valentin knew we would be there.

-You think there is a mole at the Institute ?

-It's not possible. It's our family we're talking about here, Isabelle scolded.

Jace turned his attention to Lydia. He could see her in the main surveillance room :

-Everyone is not part of the family.

-It's not her, said Alec.

-How can you be sure ?

-She was busy with me to plan our wedding and unplan it, after Magnus canceled it. But she could not warn Valentine of an affait in which she had scarcely feet.

-He scores a point, said Clary. But I can still talk with her to see.

Alec winced, he didn't agree with this idea, but apparently Jace didn't seem to want to let go of it :

-Okais, but I want all the details of this conversation.

Clary nodded and left the room. Jace and Alec were going to do the same, not without being glanced half sad, half angry, but Isabelle intervenes :

-You're not going anywhere. You have to talk to each other.

The blond opened her mouth to answer, but she cut him off :

-I don't want to hear anything like an excuse. You need to discuss and you will do it now !

Isabelle gave them a look that destroyed the slightest initiative to pass. She took care to stay not far from the door to be sure that the two parabataï were going to talk to each other to solve their problem. Jace and Alec looked at each other without saying at first and then the blond broke the silence :

-I don't know how we did to find ourselves in such a situation. But I know that my life is much more difficult to manage since we don't talk anymore.

-Mine too, end to said Alec.

-Recently you could think that I made foolish choices.

The black-haired nodded positively :

-I know you think I only thought of myself… And Clary. Without worrying for a minute about the consequences on others. What I can tell you is that there were times when it was complicated.

Jace walked to his parabataï :

-But you must know that I always did what I did because I thought that was right. And I never wanted to make you suffer… I'm sorry.

Alec's thoughts were spinning in his mind, but the words came out alone and his heart relieved :

-I know… It's just that… I was swimming in psychodrama.

-Yeah… Besides, you're tied to an obscure creature.

-And Clary is your sister. How are you managing this ?

-Oooh, damnit, do not launch me on this subject. Pity.

Alec smiled at the overwhelming air of his parabataï as they settled together on a small sofa. They talked for a moment about Jace/Clary situation before the blond asked :

-How is it with Magnus ?

-It's okay.

-He asked nothing… You see…

The cheeks of the Lightwood ignited :

-No, he didn't ask, tried nothing.

-And this collar ?

-I don't really know what to think

Alec sighed deeply, which made Jace laugh:

-That's a fun situation.

-It's embarrassing, not funny.

-Maybe, but it's better that he doesn't hurt you.

-That's right, sighs the black-haired boy.

Jace patted him on the back:

-Everything will be alright. We will find a way to break this contract, or force him to do so.

-Maybe.

Alec was convinced that Magnus wasn't going to come back on this contract so easily. When they left the room, they didn't miss the satisfied smile of Isabelle. She had managed to reconcile her stupid brothers and it these times of threat, it was a good thing that they are a team again.

Night was falling and Alec had joined his room at the Institute. He was staring at his phone. The shadowhunter was reluctant to contact Magnus. What shoul he do ? Come in ? Stay here for the night ? He took a deep breath before sending a simple text to the warlock. "I learned for Ragnor. I'm sorry… Do you want me to come home tonight ?" He didn't have to wait very long to get an answer. "You would be too much of a diversion in the face of everything I have to do. Stay at the Institute tonight." Alec didn't think he would be disappointed with this answer. But he was. But he understood that Magnus needs time and focus on studying the property of his late friend. The hunter took a good sgower before going to sleep. He had only spent one night with Magnus, but his bed at the Institute seemed colt to him without the warlock. Alec had trouble falling asleep…

The hunter woke up at the first light of the day after having slept badly. He put a hand on his face, sighing before looking at the screen of his phone. No news from Magnus. Alec sighed again, should he send him a message ? Call him ? He didn't know, so he chose to do… Nothing and get to work. He took a shower before putting on clothes and joining his post at the Institute. He plunged into the files that covered his desk, but his thoughts always ended up drifting towards Magnus. Was the warlock well ? Had he found anything to stop Valentin ? Isabelle gave him a pat on the back :

-Are you well Alec ?

-He said I was going to distract him…

-It's more than likely. But don't worry. I'm sure he'll be contacting you soon for asking you to come at his place.

The elder of the Lightwood hoped with all his heart that this would be the case. Really.

No news from Magnus during the day. Alec was more and more worried, especially since the warlock had not responded to the message he send on noon. Was he so busy ? Or had he plunged into alcohol to make up for the pain of losing his friend ? The hunter didn't know and that made him anxious. He should not. He should not. He should not worry so much about an obscure creature… Except it was not an obscure creature… It was Magnus. The warlock who helped them. A warlock who was still helping them find a way to stop Valentin… A warlock he… Appreciated… A lot. No, it was more than that. Magnus made him feel things that no one had ever made him feel. He yearned for his touch, for his presence… Just for him. Alec was drawn from his thoughts by the sound of heeled shoes. It wasn't shadowhuners' shoes, could it be… ? The black-headed looks away from his folders. His heart began to beat faster as his eyes opened wide and an immense relief invaded his whole being. Magnus was there. Alec jumped up from his chair and rushed to the warlock. He turned his head towards him and smiled:

-Alexan…

Magnus didn't have time to finish his sentence. The hunter hugged him forcefully. He didn't care about the others' eyes on them, he had died of anxiety for the warlock and he was relieved to see him here. Alec stepped back and looked closely at the warlock's face :

-You're okay ?

Magnus seemed surprised at the question. The real anxiety of the hunter touched him in the depths of his being. It was so rare that we care about him instead of asking him to do something :

-I'm fine Alexander, the warlock said with a smile. I even found something to help you.

-I will look for the others.

In fact, Magnus followed him step through the Institute to find Clary and Jace. They were all four in one of the meeting rooms to be in peace. Magnus made different objects appear on the central table :

-Here are the items related to the magic I found at Ragnor's place. But it remains to be seen which one can lead us to the white book.

Clary almost immediately stretch to a particular object :

-Look at this bookmark. I have already seen it. In the parallel dimension, you showed me a grimoire. It was inside, it was necessarily the white book.

-If you're right, with that, you can find the one who has the grimoire.

Jace shrugged :

-Okais, he said moving his arm to catch the bookmark.

He planned to use his tracking ability with the help of Alec and their parabataï link. But Magnus was far ahead of him in seizing the object :

-At this game, warlocks are stronger, he said proudly.

It was aslo a way of making sure that Jace didn't touch Alec. Magnus took a deep breath, closed his eyes and concentrated on using his magic. And of course, Alec was watching him closely. Fascinated. He suddently opened his eyes, shocked :

-Well, there is a good news and a bad news. The good thing is thaht I know who has the book. The bad thing… It's Camille.

-Camille ?, repeated a disgusted Clary of this answer.

The whole group was pretty depressed to know that it was the vampire who owned the book:

-Apparently, Rapahel decided to lock her up at DuMort Hotel.

-I hit her the last time, she will not help me, said Clary.

-We will not leave her any choice, Jace reassured her. Do not worry.

After a short silence, Jace left the room, closely followed by Clary, they had things to say to each other. Magnus and Alec exchanged a look, then Magnus snapped his fingers. The objects all disappeared from the table :

-Magnus ?

-Hmm ?

-If… If you need to talk about… Ragnor's death… I'm here.

The warlock was once again surprised but very touched by the hunter's comments. So, he smiles again:

-Thank Alewander.

The hunter approchaed the warlock. And he stopped asking all the questions that were running though his mind. He wanted to be there for Magnus, he wanted to be shoulder on which to cry, to lean. He wanted to tell his days to the warlock and listen to his. He wanted to took care of him. He wanted to be with him. Then he took his courage with both hands, like the collar of the warlock's jacket and he kissed him. Without any hesitation. If Magnus was surprised, he wasn't slow in responding to the kiss. He even went to catch the hunter's lips as he recoiled slightly to catch his breath. Their eyes met and Magnus could discover all the love Alec felt for him. Love who quickly turned into panic when Alec became aware that some hunters were watching them, including his parents and his sister :

-You will never stop surprising me.

-What did I do ?, Alec whispered.

Maryse and Robert went immediately to them. If Magnus chooses to retreat, Alec stays firmly on his feet :

-What are you doing Alec ? Does this obscure creature use his powers on you ?

Magnus grit his teeth but says nothing :

-Magnus doesn't use his power on me. I kissed him on my own.

Maryse remained silent for a minute :

-You cancel your marriage, you bind your life by a contract to an obscure creature, you flout the honor of our family… I don't recognize you anymore.

His mother's words were harsh and they angered Alec as much as they hurt him :

-However, I am the same. You must understand that now I don't hide it anymore.

Maryse's eyes slid to Magnus :

-All this for an obscure creature, she whispers before turning on her heel and leaving the room. Robert went on to his son :

-Let her time.

A silence settled down as they all watched the mother leave the room :

-And you ?, Alec asked.

-It's beyond me I recognize it. But what do you want ? The world changes.

Then, he frowned questioningly :

-Your story dates from before the contract ? Are you in love ?

Alec smiled uncomfortably as Magnus took on an air clearly saying "This question comes a little early":

-Lover ? We ? No. No, no, well… It's not exactly that.

Alec glanced at Magnus to say "help me". And the warlock intervenes :

-In fact, it's all new.

The eldest of the children Lightwood nodded. That's it, that was it. Robert nodded, but very slowly, as if helping his thoughts reach his brain :

-I see.

He put a hand on his son's shoulder before saying :

-I will take care of your mother.

And he left the room. Isabelle, who had approached, gave them a smile before saying :

-I am proud of you Alec.

The words of his sister did him the greatest good. And he offered her a sincere smile before she eclipsed at her turn. Magnus felt he needed to relax Alec, otherwise he was going to have a heart attack soon :

-You know what I just realized, we didn't even have a first date.

The hunter smiles :

-That's true. You're right. We went through an unprecedented stage called "tied his life by contract".

Magnus winced slightly :

-But… You want us to go for a drink… You and me ?

-I's love to.

-Awesome.

The two men really needed a moment of relaxation just for them. Alec took a step to leave but Magnus grabbed his wrist :

-Hum ?

The warlock snapped his fingers but nothing happened :

-You can go now.

-Euh… Okay ?

The hunter moved slowly and backward, wondering of everything was fine with Magnus. Usually when it snapped fingers, something happened. But there, nothing :

-You come ?

For his part, Magnus hid his smile behind his hand before following Elder Lightwood. He was curious to see how Alec would act now. But he would not tell him that he had broken the contract that united them. He felt he didn't need it anymore.

* * *

 _Normally, it's over. Bus as I am unstable, I can have other ideas and post bonus. ^^_

 _HappyUmbrellla_

* * *

© 2017 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


End file.
